Something You Forgot
by awhisperofwinter
Summary: A Bulma/Vegeta get together set in the infamous three years. Figures.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first fan fiction I've written in like seven years. And even then I didn't write DBZ fiction. But I decided to start something up and try and get back in the game. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. This is just a very small, very beginning something to warm up my writing as I haven't written ANYTHING pretty much in so long. Don't be too crucial ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or anything to do with it. That's all Akira Toriyama's.

Chapter 1

_Never again_, thought Bulma Briefs as she let her cell phone slide slowly out of her hand and onto her bed. She had finally cut things off with Yamcha, her on and off boyfriend of years and years. The once desert bandit she believed to have been the man of her dreams. The man who had always make her laugh, always made her smile no matter how down she could was be was now the man constantly bringing a frown to her countenance. A once happy and exciting relationship had turned into a monotonous, boring one filled with arguments and accusations. As of late she'd barely ever seen him. He'd go off for weeks at a time, claiming to leave for solitude, accompanied only by his floating, shape-shifting friend Puar. When he did come into town, they would go on dates to movies or the mall, weak attempts to keep their diminishing relationship alive. These excursions just led to arguments, as Yamcha would oggle any attractive female to pass by, leaving Bulma to wonder when his eyes had been opened to other women besides herself.

He called just ten minutes earlier saying he was leaving to train elsewhere once again, the androids being only two years away. When she heard his voice over the phone she came to a realization. It didn't bring her the excited, light-headed rush that it used to. In fact, she didn't want to hear it at all. So she explained herself and wished him a safe journey. He was upset of course, but not all together shocked. Truth be told they had both seen it coming. The flame was extinguished and neither could see anyway around it.

_Oh well. More time for myself! Maybe I'll go get a pedicure today. Ooh, or a massage-_ she mused until she was suddenly interrupted.

"WOMAN! This blasted machine of yours has malfunctioned again!" yelled a disgruntled Saiyan as he marched down the hall towards her room.

"Or not..." Bulma thought as she got up and walked over the door. How could she have forgotten about her grumpy alien house-guest? Time for herself? Yeah. Right.

She pulled it open to reveal the disgruntled Saiyan. She hadn't seen Vegeta in months it seemed like. He had submerged himself in the Gravity Chamber and only came out to sleep and eat. Normally she would run into him in the halls of their home at Capsule Corporation, but his training and her work schedule must not have been as in sync as before, she hadn't even caught a glimpse of him recently. Of course he would pop up right after her break up with Yamcha. He always seemed to have a sixth sense that recognized the best times to aggravate her. Now here he stood, looking very angry, yet very muscular... He stood there in his tight training shorts with his arms crossed, an angry scowl plastered on his face. Sweat dripped down his very tan and very tone body. Bulma's thoughts begain to roam.

_Geez. Not bad..._ she thought. _Wait? What was that? This is V-e-g-e-t-a, Bulma. Get a hold of yourself._

The Saiyan was an attractive man, but he was an annoying, angry, selfish and demanding attractive man. Thus, she chalked her wandering thoughts up to her break up with Yamcha and proceeded to follow Vegeta to inspect the damage done to the GR.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Stumbled onto this and thought I might attempt to pick up where I left off. Maybe a few years of college will have helped my writing some. I'll let y'all be the judge of that. Short chapter to warm-up, I know I said that last time but it's summer so I'm going to do my best to stick to it this time.

Chapter 2

The sun beat down hard on West City, and all of it's residents were suffering it's fury. It was the hottest summer to date and the sweltering temperature paired with the normal bustling traffic of the downtown area made it more of a madhouse than usual. Even Bulma, elegant and classy heiress to the Capsule Corp legacy that she was, still found herself with a slight sweat broken out on her forehead and a dank tank-top as she pushed through the hoards of people swarming around her. She swerved around angry mothers, dodged businessman flying by on their cellphones, and ducked as she was almost smacked in the head by stray parcels. Bulma carried on right ahead because this is what she was born for, this was her calling.

This was shopping.

Not just any normal shopping day either, this was every retail-lover residing in West City's dream come true: Bargain Bonzai. Known as the city's own version of Black Friday, the local stores all opened their shops at the first light of dawn and welcomed their patrons with the highest discounted rates of the year. The event dealt much confusion and chaos, but was overall well-received and allowed for many happy shoppers. Women paraded the streets with both ecstatic grins and determined scowls painted across their faces as they drug their husbands along in tow, glaring at their counterparts eying the same blue dress.

Bulma was not a lady lacking in money: discounts didn't get her up in the morning to face the other supporters of Bargain Bonzai. No, Bulma Briefs shopped the super-saver holiday purely for the competition. No woman loved a challenge as much as she did, and she just _dared_ someone to go for the last pair of those black Michael Kors wedges at the same moment she did. She'd show that bitch what kind of back ground she came from. Hell, she might even go Super Bulma on her.

_Nope, _Bulma thought with no shortness of pride. _These hussies don't stand a chance. _

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud buzzing from her purse. She pulled her phone out and glanced at the caller ID reading "Prince Asshole." A small smirk graced her face as she studied the particularly embarrassing photo of Vegeta she had caught to make his contact photo.

_I bet no one ever thought the almighty Prince of Saiyans could get a sombrero over that gigantic cone of hair, _she mused with a giggle. But then again, the prince didn't get it there, she did. The wrath of Kami came down on her when he woke up but no matter, Bulma never was one to let a sleeping lion lay.

She answered the phone with a click as she admired a particularly appealing pink bikini that had somehow not yet been introduced to her closet this season. _Time to change that._

"WOMAN! I demand your presence at your father's establishment immediately. The training bots, as one would expect, were no match for my skills as a warrior and must be replaced with others up to my standard. This matter requires prompt attendance."

"As if, Vegeta. Today's Bargain Bonzai- the most important day of any truly skilled shopper's year. Only an _alien_ wouldn't know that."

"Nothing is more important than the Prince of all Saiyan's needs. Especially needs concerning the training that will lead to me saving this pathetic planet of yours. So drop whatever foolish woman things you are doing at this Bongo Bazooka and report to Capsule Corp NOW!"

"FORGET IT! I wouldn't help you if you were the last Saiyan, human, or MONKEY left in this whole universe! Not with those manners mister!"

She pushed 'end call' with enough force to slam a bank vault door and threw her phone back into her purse. After casting a glaring eye to stifle the wary looks of her neighbor shoppers, she settled herself within two rows of dresses and allowed herself to bask in good old-fashioned retail therapy. She gathered a good bushel of only the finest garments to take to the dressing room when she felt the lightest tickle of breath on the back of her neck. She whipped around and, startled, dropped the bundle of clothes she held in her arms.

Vegeta, even with his short stature, stood straight enough to loom down on her. His hard face, the one she couldn't help but think of as handsome within her mind, stared down at her with it's typical scowl. The scowl that could make millions cower but never daunted her. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed, "Woman, when I demand something of you, I am to be your first priority. I wait for no one."

"VEGETA?! Seriously? How _dare_ you come to interrupt my shopping of all things! You don't just do that to a girl!"

"I am a prince. I do whatever I want. Now I will tell you for the last time, come fix the bots so I can resume my training to continue to be the strongest warrior this universe has ever known."

A quick retort shot to Bulma's lips, until an idea gathered in her mind that cut off her own words. "Strongest warrior in the universe, eh?"

"That is correct."

"So the strongest warrior in the universe could overcome any challenge placed in front of him right?"

"Of course, woman. As much as you strut around proclaiming to be the world's smartest earthling you take quite a long time to grasp a concept."

Ignoring his last remark Bulma gave him a smirk of her own and said, "Okay, tough guy. I challenge you to my very own Bargain Bonzai Battle. Me and the girls played from high school to grad school and I never lost a single game. Think you can handle me?"

"Please," Vegeta scoffed. "Of course I could win any game played by a bunch of giggly earthling women."

"Oh yeah? Game's on, princey boy."


End file.
